


When you know it’s right

by chicagofirelover16



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16
Summary: This is a AU about Erin Lindsey and Jay halstead from Chicago PD.This won’t follow much of the show storyline. It will be NBC’s characters, with a mixture of my own characters.DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NBC CHARACTERS.(Or the song)  need you now, lady antebellum.(This story is all set in the current year 2021)A little back story so you can understand the story better.Nadia never died, they found her in time. Nadia became a rookie at the 21st district in 2017  Erin cut bunny out of her life in 2017.Jay and Erin have been steadily dating since New Year’s Eve 2017.(This fisrt chapter will be a flashback to when they got together on New Year’s Eve, at a party at Molly’s.)Mouse is still with the IU.List of people in the intelligence Unit.Hank VoightAntonio DawsonAlvin olinskyJay halsteadErin LindsayHalley uptonKevin AtwaterAdam ruzekAndKim burgessThis story will mostly be told between jay and erins POV.(Natalie Manning and Will halstead is married in this fic as well.)P.S jay was never married In this story.…………
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. New Year’s Eve 2017, where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this story. Please comment, kudos and follow! Thanks for the love! 
> 
> Xxx

This is a AU about Erin Lindsey and Jay halstead from Chicago PD.   
This won’t follow much of the show storyline. It will be NBC’s characters, with a mixture of my own characters. 

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NBC CHARACTERS.  
(Or the song) need you now, lady antebellum. 

(This story is all set in the current year 2021)  
A little back story so you can understand the story better. 

Nadia never died, they found her in time. Nadia became a rookie at the 21st district in 2017 Erin cut bunny out of her life in 2017.   
Jay and Erin have been steadily dating since New Year’s Eve 2017. 

(This fisrt chapter will be a flashback to when they got together on New Year’s Eve, at a party at Molly’s.)

Mouse is still with the IU. 

List of people in the intelligence Unit.  
Hank Voight  
Antonio Dawson   
Alvin olinsky   
Jay halstead  
Erin Lindsay   
Halley upton   
Kevin Atwater   
Adam ruzek  
And   
Kim burgess

This story will mostly be told between jay and erins POV.   
(Natalie Manning and Will halstead is married in this fic as well.)   
P.S jay was never married In this story.   
…………

December 31st 2017.

Molly’s bar, Chicago.

Erin and Nadia are just arriving at Molly’s.   
When jay hears the door to Molly’s open, he’s currently taking a sip of the beer, Otis just have him as he is laughing at something his brother Will has said., when he looks over towards the door. In that moment when Jay sees Erin in that tight little red, Mini dress, with matching red stilettos and a silver couch and silver hoop earrings, a silver chain with a single diamond in the pendant.   
It’s like a ton of bricks hits him.   
No matter their messy and fucked up past, all that matters is the here and now.  
Jay knows that he needs to be with Erin, it’s like the need for oxygen at this point. 

Will follows Jays gaze and sees Erin and Nadia come into the bar, Erin on her way over towards the brothers, as Nadia heads towards the IU team.  
Will quickly says to his brother, “you need to get your shit together with her, before it’s too late.”   
Jay sighs, then replies “I know.”   
“Hello boys.” Erin says as she reaches the Halstead brothers.   
“Hey Erin.” Will says then adds “I’m going to find Nat, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Will shoots a knowing glance to jay before going to find Natalie  
“You look absolutely stunning.” Jay says to Erin giving her a once over with his eyes.   
“Well thank you, your not bad your self tonight, detective.” Erin says with a stunning smile. 

“Thanks, Let me bury you a drink.” Jay says to Erin who smiles and nods. 

Jay gets another beer for himself and Lindsay.

Jay holds his bottle out to Erin and says “to a new year full of happiness and joy.” Erin laughs and says “that sounds like something of a hallmark card.”   
Jay smiles and joins in with laughter. They clink their bottles, “to happiness and joy.” Erin repeats before she takes a swig of her beer. 

“Erin, I hope you have a year full of everything that you want, you deserve it after everything.” Jay says honestly, Erin plays with the label on her beer bottle, as jay continues “I know it must of been hard to cut Bunny out for good this time and I just want you to know that I’m so proud of you. I’ve got your back no matter what.” Jay smiles at Erin, softly.   
Erin realizes in that moment that there’s no reason for them to play it safe or to not be together anymore.   
Hank has given them his blessing, so what’s stopping her…  
“Thanks, jay that means a lot to me..” Erin says looking at him through her lashes… 

“No problem, what’s partners are for, if not to have your back, no matter what.” Jay says squeezing Erins hand. 

————————-  
The night goes on, Otis breaks out the karaoke, everyone’s mostly, to drunk to care how they sound.   
Erin is on her third beer and second vodka shot, when she gets brave enough to head up to the karaoke machine. What better way to tell somebody you love them and want to be with them, then singing it. 

Erin picks a song that she knows, well at least hopes gets her point across to jay. 

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone cause  
I can't fight it anymore.

Jays sitting with Antonio, Will and ruzek, when he hears her voice echoing through the bar. 

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Jay knows the song is about them.   
When he hears this part of the song, he thinks to him self, all the time. 

It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control  
And I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now.

I need you to baby, jay thinks to him self.   
You don’t need to go without anymore.   
Right there jay knows it’s time to put shit aside and be with the love of his life. 

Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

Me either, jay thinks.   
By this point jay isn’t listening to the conversation going on a round him. To him it’s only Erin and himself it that bar at that moment. 

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one.  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control  
And I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Me too.. 

It's a quarter after one.  
I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

Once Erin finishes the song, jay stands up from where he is sitting, Erin rushes over to him. They embrace and kiss. The bar all whoops and cheers, but they don’t care, it’s just them.. 

——————-  
It’s almost midnight, when jay and Erin finally get a moment to themselves to talk.   
“Well I can check being serenaded off my bucket list.” Jay says chuckling, earring him a playful swat from Erin, making them both chuckle as they take a swig of their beers. 

“I love you jay and I want to give us another shot, if you will have me?” Erin asks as she looks at jay through her lashes, playing with her beer label, again.   
“Erin Lindsay, I will always have you, I love you to. I want to make things work. I want to do right by you. I want to be the man you want and deserve.” Jay says, taking erins hand and kissing it.   
“You are that man for me jay, you always have been.” Erin says embracing jay and kissing him deeply. 

Their kiss lasts a beat, while all around them, everyone’s counting down to New Years. 

“10”

Erin looks into jays eyes, she sees her whole future flash in his eyes. 

“9”   
Jay knows one day he will marry this amazing, strong, brave ,stubborn woman. 

“8”  
Their love for esculture couldn’t be stronger than it is in that moment, it shows in escultures eyes. 

“7”   
They are just sitting there, staring in eachothers eyes and it’s like a million unspoken words are said. 

“6”  
It’s them against the world. 

“5”   
They need each other. The need is to strong to deny anymore.

“4”  
They will do this right and make it work, because they can do anything as long as they have eachother. 

“3”  
Erin take jays hand, they stand up and embrace each others. 

“2”   
They always have eachothers backs, through thick and thin. 24/7.

“1”   
It’s a new year a new them. A new start. 

“HAPPY NEW YEARS.”  
Everyone screams out as the clock strikes twelve.   
Jay takes erins face in his hands and kisses her passionately.


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay proposes

A/N Thank you all for the love on this story so far!   
Continue to like/kudos and comments! If you have any requests please let me know! Also I know I’m terrible at sticking with a story and updating it frequently, but I’m gonna try hard with this one! 

In this chapter and for the rest of the story there is no COVID.. 

——————-  
Saturday, May 16th, 2021.

“Okay so, I got everything in place for you Jay, Erins gonna be so surprised! She’ll love it.” Nadia says excitedly.  
Jay smiles at Nadia's excitement.   
Over the last four years, Nadia has become like a sister to him.   
Erin and Jay moved in together in the summer of 2018.   
They live with Nadia at Erin's apartment that her and Nadia have lived at for over a decade.   
But now things were going to change, jay was about to propose! 

Nadia had helped Jay pick out the perfect engagement ring for Erin.   
It’s a simple oval pave center with small diamonds all around the band, all set in white gold. It’s absolutely beautiful! Nadia and jay both feel like it’s the perfect ring for Erin!  
Jay has planned to take Erin to fancy restaurant and then propose at the cloud gate (the bean) 

It’s 5:00pm and Jays starting to get ready for their date as Erin is getting ready in Nadia's room.   
—————  
Erin is in the middle of doing her makeup when she gets a wave of nausea, the next thing she knows she’s knelt in front of the toilet puking her guts up. See she’s pregnant she’s known for the last week, but it’s never been the right time to tell Jay. So she hopes tonight she can tell him.   
After she cleans up from vomiting, she heads out to the living area of their apartment. 

Jay is in the room pacing, but as soon as Erin comes into the room and clears her throat.   
Man doesn’t she look stunning in a black, slim fitting off the shoulder, cocktail dress. She’s wearing silver stilettos, silver dangling earrings, and the heart locket that Jay gave her on their second anniversary.  
“Wow.” Jay says and Erin smiles as she chuckles and tucks a piece of loose hair behind her ear.   
“You look amazing.” Jay says as he walks closer to Erin and wraps his arms around her waist.  
“You don’t look bad yourself, Detective. “  
Erin says smiling from ear to ear.   
Jay leans in to kiss Erin, they both smile into their kiss. 

“We should get going, before i take this dress off of you.” Jay whispers into Erin's ear.   
Erin sucks in a sharp intake of breath, then says “why don’t you then.” Seductively.   
Jay chuckles, and says “because I have a big surprise for you!”   
Erin sighs and says “you know I hate surprises.”   
“You’ll love this one, though.” Jay replies kissing her temple, thinking to himself “I hope she does at least.” 

————————  
Jay and Erin arrive at the restaurant, which happens to be RPM steak, which is Erin's favorite! Erin turns to jay and says “awe, you picked my favorite fancy food place!” Erin says sweetly.   
Jay wraps his Erins waist, and says “nothing but the best for my woman.” Erin chuckles then turns to face jay and kisses him. Once they break apart, Jay asks “what was that for?” “For always being there for me and thinking of me no matter what. I love you Jay Halstead.” Jay smiles, then says “I love you Erin Lindsay, you're my world, have been for a long time now.” Erin smiles as they walk into the restaurant.   
The host greets them, and asks “do you have a reservation?” Looking at jay then to his book in front of him with all the names.   
“Yes Jay Halstead, for two.” Jay says   
“Ah yes, here you are, come right this way please, sir, ma’am.” The hostess nodded at both Jay and Erin.  
The hostess leads them to a table in a private room. When jay called to make the reservation last week, he had asked them to have a candlelit dinner, with roses and soft music in the background. Once they walk into the room, Erin is Speechless.   
“What did I do to deserve you?” Erin asks as she cups Jay's face and kisses him fiercely.   
Once they break a part Jay cups both sides of Erin's face, “the same question that I have been asking myself the last four years, baby. I don’t know what I did right in my life to deserve you, but I’m thankful that I have you.”   
Erin pats Jays hand on her check, then pecks a kiss on his lips. “We should sit now.” Erin says smiling, jay nods and pulls out her chair for her.   
“Wow, what a gentleman!” Erin exclaimed, making them both chuckle.   
Their waiter has arrived and asks “what can I get you two to drink?”   
“Water-“   
“A bottle of Your finest red wine.”   
Jay and Erin speak at the same time.   
Jay looks at Erin like she has three heads. She loves her wine, something is wrong.   
“I’ll get those right away for you.” The waiter says and rushes off.   
“Why did you only order water?” Jay asks questioningly.  
“Well I have some news to tell you.” Erin says as she takes a deep breath.  
“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Jay asks concern etched on his face.   
“Yes I’m fine. I’m just pregnant!” Erin says smiling from ear to ear.   
“What? Really?” Jay asks happily, as he reaches for Erins hand. Jay then adds “we are going to have a baby?” Erin nods, “we are going to have a baby. Are you okay with that?” Erin asks nervously.   
“Of course I am! I’m so, so happy, baby I love you. Hank is going to kill me though.” Erin chuckles at the last part.  
“He will be happy to be a grandparent again.” Erin says hopeful, but if she’s honest she doesn’t know how he will react.   
By this time the waiter has come back with their drinks, and Jay asks for just a whiskey instead of the wine. 

They chat while looking through the menus, “so what are you going to do about working, as much as I know this is your decision, please don’t completely exclude me from the decision.” Jay pretty much begs.   
“Jay, baby, I’m not going to exclude you from anything. As much as I hate to say this, I think going to 911 dispatch is the best for me right now or even doing Nadia's old job. Now that she’s a pro troll man, her desk job is available.” Erin says rubbing her thumb in circles over Jay's hand.  
“Okay good, I was just nervous.” Jay confesses   
“It’s okay, but know that I want you to be apart of every decision that is to be made with this baby, okay?” Erin tells Jay, matter of factly.  
“Thank you that means a lot to me, Erin I want you to know that I’ll love the two of you tell the day I die.” Jay says kissing Erins hand. 

—————-  
They finished dinner and just take a walk, until the come to the cloud gate, which has a string quartet playing, and there are rose petals under the bean.   
“What’s all this-“ Erin starts to ask, then she turns around to see Jay on one knee. “Oh. My. God.” Erin says clasping her hands over her mouth.   
“Erin Lindsay, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have been by my side no matter what, no matter if it was work or personal related. I love you to the moon and back. Will you marry me?” Jay asks. Erin has happy tears running down her face.   
“Absolutely! I’ll marry you.” Erin says happily, as jay puts the ring on her finger.   
“It’s beautiful.” Erin whispers, as Jay takes her face in his hands and says “I want you to know that I’m all in. You and me forever.” “I know me too. I love you jay.”   
Erin says kissing jay passionately.  
“I love you Erin.” 

They just stand there in that moment, so happy to be there with the other.   
Then there phones go off.   
They both sigh as they look at their phones, it’s a new case.   
“We should probably change before heading to the scene.” Jay says and Erin chuckles, and nods.   
They head back to the apartment and change then head to the scene.


	3. Telling everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling evwrybody

On the way to the scene Jay asks Erin “Are we going to tell the team tonight?” Erin sighs and says “We have to, i don't want to risk the baby anymore, this week has been hell, trying to hide it from the team until i got a chance to tell you. Then there was the worry of the job itself. I want to tell them about the baby and us. If that's okay with you?” Erin asks.  
“I understand baby, that's a lot for you to stress about. Of course it's okay with me if we tell them. I want to scream it from the rooftops, I'm completely and madly in love with you, Erin Lindsay,” Erin smiles from ear to ear, Jay and Erin have had their ups and downs, but their hearts belong together. There's no one else for them. This is it, they are end game, they both stopped fighting the pureness and happiness that the other brings them. 

—————  
They arrive on scene and it's a 24 year old woman who was jogging in a park late at night and a group of guys jumped her, raped and killed her.  
Erin almost gets sick at the sight of the woman, who has a lot of wounds. She’s starched naked. The men took her clothes and mutilated her body. 

——  
Once back at the station they find out that the woman was married and 10 weeks pregnant.  
This broke Erin so she had to excuse herself and gather herself. 

Once back into the bullpen   
“Erin, Halstead, my office now. ``Voight says sternly.   
Erin and Jay follow Voight into his office.   
“You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you two?” Voight asks sternly.   
Jay looks at Erin and Erin takes a deep breath and says “I’m pregnant and we are also engaged.”   
Erin says smiling happily, taking Jays hands in hers.   
“How far along?” Voight asks.   
“12 weeks.” Erin then quickly adds “I found out last week and finally told Jay tonight.”   
Voight nods his head and looks at the daughter he has raised. She might not be blood, but he loves her as much as his own. Now she’s all he’s got. He needs to have something to do with this baby he can’t lose another grandchild.   
“I’m happy for you, but you know your going to have to go over to 911 dispatch, you won’t be alone though.” Voight says smiling somewhat at the couple.   
“Oh?” Both Jay and Erin say in unison.  
“Burgess and Ruzek just told me they are expecting to.” Voight tells the couple.   
“Oh that’s wonderful.” Erin says delightedly.   
After a beat Jay and Erin go to leave but Voight gets Jay to stay back for a moment.   
“Yes sarge?” Jay asks turning around to face his future father in law and boss.   
“You be there for her, if you hurt them or leave them I’ll hunt you down.” Voight threatens.   
“Understood, and I would never hurt them or leave them. I love them so much. Erin is my entire world, that baby will be as well. I didn’t propose because of the baby I had been planning to, then in the middle of our date that I was planning to propose she told me she’s having my baby, and that made everything feel right.”  
Jay explains.   
“Good I’m glad, you two belong together.” Voight says   
——-  
Once jay comes out of Voights office, he goes over to Erin, taking her hand, they smile at each other then Jay clears his throat..   
“Everybody, Erin and I have some good news. “   
Jay says then adds “we are engaged.” Everyone starts to cheer but Erin puts her hand up and says “we are also pregnant.” Everyone cheers louder and congratulates them.   
“Good for you kid.” Al says hugging Erin then shaking Jay's hand, saying to Jay “take good care of them, being a father and a husband is a blessing, don’t take it lightly.” “I won't, I promise you.” Jay says smiling at Al. 

Al and Meredith had lost Lexie three years ago now, and it still kills Al everyday, he doesn’t want anybody especially in his unit/family to go through what he did or take those blessings lightly. Cause one day it all could be over just like that. 

“I guess it’s good enough time to tell everyone, we are expecting as well.” Kim says smiling at Adam.  
“Congratulations.” Everyone says to Kim and Adam as well. 

——-  
They tracked down the crowd of men that raped and killed the woman who’s name was Evie Mandela.   
It was just something completely and utterly random and horrible that happened, they didn’t know here or anything. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
————-  
Once Jay and Erin get home, they tell Nadia that they are pregnant, she congratulates them, then Erin and Nadia start talking about the nursery and baby shower.   
Jay just watches as the woman of his dreams glow in that moment, so happy and so pure, he loves her so much.


End file.
